Sinful Symphony
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: Through the sinning melody they made at band camp came their most precious treasure. 50 sentence drabble centering around Ricky and Amy. Either AUish, from an episode, and no chronological order whatsoever. Ricky/Amy. Note: fixed two number 45s problem


**Karin: Hey, here's my first SLOAT fanfiction and I've decided to do a 50 sentence drabble for Ricky and Amy. Like the summary says, they're either AUish, from an episode, and have no chronological order. Hope you enjoy. **

**NOTE: Had to replace original document because I accidentally did 51 sentence (I put two 45s) so I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to Secret Life of the American Teenager.

* * *

"_One day at a time—this is enough. Do not look back and grieve over the past for it is gone; and do not be troubled about the future, for it has not yet come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful it will be worth remembering." _–Unknown

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sinful Symphony**

**-**

**#1- Unique**

You could say their first meeting was odd for when he caught her gaze, all she did was stare, drop her French horn case on someone's foot, and run away; however, to them, they thought it was unique.

**#2- Whispers**

She bowed her head in shame as she heard the whispers of her schoolmates as she walked by; it was entirely his fault that this was happening to her.

**#3- Malicious**

He was a malicious person, but with her he actually felt guilty for being so.

**#4- Peace**

Neither of them said a word as they sat in the front of his car in the school's parking lot; he didn't ask on why she was here and she didn't inquire to herself why in the world she was here—peace was so hard to find these days.

**#5- Counter**

Ricky raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of Amy behind the counter of the Hot Dog stand, but he didn't say anything lest he would cause her to take her bad mood out on him.

**#6- Hand**

Although she was being difficult, he would always offer his hand in helping her with their child.

**#7- Food**

Ben had left to retrieve the correct food she wanted leaving Amy alone to wonder if Ricky was the only person who remembered her favorite food was ravioli.

**#8- Need**

He needed Adrian; he needed Grace, but with Amy, needing came to a whole new level.

**#9- Resemblance**

Ben says he thinks the baby will look like her, but Amy silently thinks the baby will look more like the drummer who had gotten into this mess with a light smile.

**#10- Dream **

"I dreamed about him" Amy told him once when they were sitting alone outside, "I dreamed about him learning to read, playing with my mom and dad, and calling me mom" she said to Ricky who didn't reply as she rubbed her stomach affectionately.

**#11- Blind**

Adrian narrowed her eyes at the scene taking place with Ricky and Amy conversing; they may not see what she sees, but for now, she too will play blind as well if only to keep Ricky a little longer.

**#12- Kick**

"What are you doing, using my belly as a drum set?" she asked at the bulge in her stomach who replied with another kick; rolling her eyes, she added, "I swear you're taking after your father."

**#13- Truth**

He meant it when he said that he was after Amy and the baby; he wouldn't let Ben take the two most important people in his life away from him just because he loved Amy too.

**#14- Name**

"Fine," she said looking straight at him determined, "But I get to pick his first and middle names since you get the last" and he couldn't help but grin at her submission.

**#15- Wrong**

As she and Ben walked down the aisle, her eyes strayed to the teen sitting between Grace and Adrian with a sour expression on his features and Amy felt like what she was doing was completely wrong.

**#16- Hero **

He wasn't a nice guy, but with her and their child, he wanted to be someone that could protect them and care for them—their hero.

**#17- Uninvited**

Amy gave him a hard stare and asked, "Ricky Underwood, are you planning on crashing my baby shower?" while Ricky only shrugged with his ever-present smirk replying, "What's wrong? I am the father after all. I should get some kind of special pass or something."

**#18- Adrenaline**

He infuriated her, he made her want to scream and shout at the top of her lungs, he made her red in the face from frustration… and she loved it.

**#19- Fun**

"Come on, when was the last time you had some fun?" George asked his oldest daughter only to grow pale when he saw the quick glance to her stomach, "Please don't say band camp" he begged, but she didn't answer to deny that claim for she knew she would stutter and give away her lie.

**#20- Shy**

She was so shy and small, but Ricky experienced first hand that even the smallest of kittens have claws—and she was _not_ happy with him.

**#21- Child**

"With that _child_?" Adrian asked in pure spite as her eyes gazed upon Amy Juergans, yet Ricky didn't answer for Amy was no longer a child in his eyes; she was a woman.

**#22- Father**

Ben could only glare at Ricky in the hallway because even though Amy never said it, she would be teaching her baby to call Ricky the baby's father instead of him.

**#23- Phone**

Her hand twitched to send a text message to Ricky as well to tell him the news of them having a son, but a voice in the back of her head told her to just leave it alone; he wouldn't care… would he…?

**#24- Muse **

He loved watching her play her French horn; he would never tell her, but that was the first time he ever laid eyes on her.

**#25- First**

Amy might've not been Ricky's first for everything like he was with her; however, she did get to be his first in something—having his first child.

**#26- Share**

Ricky didn't like sharing and he most certainly didn't want to share her with Ben; in fact, he didn't even want her near Ben, nonetheless, sharing her was better than not having her at all.

**#27- Son**

"I want you to be here," Amy replied over the phone, "Because… he's _your_ son, Ricky" and Ricky knew that even though things were rocky between them still, Amy would never give anyone else the right that his son belonged to them.

**#28- Sinner**

To Ben, Amy was an innocent angel, but to Ricky, she was a sweet little sinner to which he couldn't get enough of.

**#29- Young**

She was too young to have sex; she was too young to be pregnant; she was too young to be in love—yet here she was standing face to face with the very person whom ignited all three of those things listed.

**#30- Special**

Amy was special to him, she was always special; he's just been too stupid until now to see it.

**#31- Nickname**

"Come on, Ames, are you really sure you can give up this baby?" Ricky questioned at her locker making a red flush spread across her cheeks; not even Ben called her that nor would he be able to make it sound so good.

**#32- Silence**

He didn't have to say anything for Amy to know what he was asking and she wordlessly took one of his hands softly and laid it gently on her stomach allowing him to feel their son kicking.

**#33- Question **

She denied every question from her friends, family, and even her own boyfriend if she had feelings for Ricky or not, and yet, deep down, Amy asked that question herself.

**#34- Healthy**

"Just because I don't see you that much doesn't mean I haven't done my reading, Amy" Ricky said sternly as he eyed the latest craving she had desired because of her hormones, "And I know that that _definitely_ isn't healthy."

**#35- Simple**

"Amy," she said smiling shyly, "My name is Amy" and though it was simple, he found he liked it a lot more than any name he's ever heard.

**#36- Forgiveness**

"I'm sorry" was all he said while he gazed at her from the doorway of the hospital room, and she knew just from that phrase he was apologizing for everything she went through and suffered when he wasn't there; "It doesn't matter, Ricky" _because you're _here_ now. _

**#37- Pain**

Ricky's heart wrenched for every single pain she suffered in bringing this baby into the world was because of him.

**#38- Blessing **

At first, all Amy concerned herself with was that getting pregnant by Ricky was a curse; however, as she laid a hand on her stomach, perhaps this baby was a blessing in disguise.

**#39- Want**

In her entire lifetime so far, Amy had never really wanted anything… until she met Ricky Underwood of course.

**#40- Suffocation **

It was strange how she never noticed Ben's overbearing love, but compared to the freedom Ricky's love gave her, she felt as if she was being suffocated.

**#41- Hum**

He watched fascinated while she sat in the abandoned music room humming a soft tune to the child inside her.

**#42- Friends**

They both decided to be friends for the sake of their child, but as time passed, being just friends was less than what they wanted with the other.

**#43- Cookie**

"Here… you look like you could use it more than me" a little five-year-old Amy Juergans said shyly meanwhile handing one of her mother's homemade chocolate-chip cookies to a six-year-old Ricky Underwood; then, she raced back towards her parents leaving him alone like before.

**#44- Collide**

No matter how hard she tried to stay away from Ricky Underwood (hell, she even got a boyfriend to help with the distancing!) he just kept coming until they made a perfect collision.

**#45- Beautiful**

Even though everyone else thought Amy Juergans was fat because of the growing child inside her, Ricky still considered her to be beautiful.

**#46- Addicted**

"You don't think I forgotten about our little night at band camp, do you?" he taunted as he ran his fingers through her hair, and Amy could only curse herself because no matter how much it humiliated her, she couldn't stay away from him.

**#47- Our**

Since when did she stop using "my baby" or "your baby" and start using "our baby"?

**#48- Commitment**

"I'm not sure if I want you involved or not…" Amy stated sternly and for the first time, Ricky felt the feel of rejection and disappointment in the pit of his stomach… and it hurt.

**#49- Comfort**

Ricky cursed himself as he saw Amy beginning to cry; of course it was hard for her to think about giving up her son, and he showed his apology both verbally and through action by embracing her.

**#50- Symphony**

The little cries of her son and the breathless pants both her and Ricky exhaled at the sound mixed together in a wonderful symphony in her ears—they would finally meet their son.

* * *

"_Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away" _-Unknown

* * *

**Karin: Okay, there you have it. Hope you guys liked it. The two quotes at the beginning and end reminded me of Ricky and Amy so I put them there. Greatly appreciated if you would leave a review on the way out. Please and thank you. Yay for Ricky/Amy! **

**See ya Next time! **


End file.
